


Rouge

by Lunarian_Rondo



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Gentle femdom, Len is a pure cinnamon roll, Lipstick, Makeout Session, Rin is a sinnamon roll, feel free to comment if you see a mistake, makeup session, may continue if many enjoy, narrator breaks fourth wall, or rolereversal if you must, slight mature content metioned, slight nfsw, they have an interesting r/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarian_Rondo/pseuds/Lunarian_Rondo
Summary: Is it normal to buy lipsticks for your friend? Even if they are not your friend per say? And what of you're also kind of entranced by said friend's lips?Also known as "When you try to ask your friend for beauty tips but you have anxiety"





	Rouge

The weight of those teeny tiny slick tubes of lipsticks in the black plastic bag somehow felt heavier than a bag of bricks. Heavier, just like how guilty Len was. Seriously, spending money on lipsticks just because you thought they would look really nice on Rin? Unacceptable, Len look at yourself, what have you become? Spending those tubes of mysterious liquids that had strange ingredients and capitalism written all other it on a _friend_?

 

However, not only did he buy those just cause he thought about Rin, He had been quite envious of said friend’s lips. Just how on earth could someone have such soft lips like hers? Oh, he has ran his thumb over her lips before, smooth like butter. Smooth like the way she speaks too. He had done hours of research, yet no solution ever made his chapped lips as delicate nor pretty like hers. Maybe, Len thought, if i brought up makeup, she might reveal her secret? But that of course, was far too embarrassing for Len to comprehend such manipulative ways, and such he shoved that idea far down his throat. 

 

And with that train of thought running through his mind, he found himself outside Rin’s house. What day of the week was it again? Saturday? That explained where and how he got that free time, but also reminded him that he has never spent time with Rin outside of their Friday sessions. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided that ringing her doorbell could only lead to two outcomes: one, she answers. Two, she does not and Len awkwardly walks away and pretends this never happened and moves on with life.

 

The former is the event that happened, with Rin springing out from her house and warmly welcoming Len in. 

 

“Fancy seeing you again after yesterday. Tell me, you turning up on my doorstep on this warm Sunday has to do with that bag?”

 

_Yes_ it does. While the answer comes out clear in his mind, Len flusters a little in real life and bites back on answering her question. He was already starting to feel embarrassment from his impulsive buy rushing back and could only dumbly stare at the floor. Damn it, what if she seriously judges him and they stop being friends or whatever weird relationship they are in. What if she thinks that he is such a creep, getting obsessed over her lips and maybe she tells it to the whole school. Then he’ll be done for! He would probably get kicked out school and die alone. Yes, _He will die_ alone if he continues on this path. If he runs out of that door now, which suddenly looks enticingly beautiful, he could get out of this possibly bad future. If he took really big steps, maybe three and he should be out of this house, safe and sound from a terrifying and lonely de-

 

“Earth to Len!!!! Why are you blushing as though you have a vibrator up your ass? Wait, don’t tell me, that bag has a strap-on?” Len jolts from his mid-day crisis to see Rin peering closely at the bag and then at him. Too close!

 

“Wha- no no no it’s not like that!!! Geez, fine i’ll tell you.” Len gently places two fingers on her shoulder and extends his arm mechanically. 

 

“It is uhh…” 

 

_ You can do it! _

 

“A...well…” 

 

_ Almost there! _

 

“A-a- urm how do i put this?”

 

_ Damnit just say it, like l-i-p-s-t-i-c-k. Easy peasy. Luh-per-shu-tik. _

 

“I-whynotyoujustseeforyourself!”

 

Len shoves it in Rin’s arms, extending the gift while looking down at the ground, not really wanting to see her horrified face.

 

He feels the weight of the bag leave his fingers, but the lingering feeling of dread does not. The sound of plastic rustling sounds almost like the sound of leaves rustling in a graveyard, the sort he would be listening real soon once Rin sends him to hell. 

 

“You bought me, lipstick? Thanks i guess? And you can stand up now”

 

Len straightens up his legs, fingers clenches behind his back. 

 

“Why are you acting so weird over a few tubes of lipstick?”

 

Rin was rather puzzled when her maybe-friend-maybe-fuckbuddy suddenly appeared on her doorstep on a saturday. It was unlike her dear friend to meet her outside their usual hangout time to visit her, since the former was always busy with his counselor duties in school. Being flustered was one thing, but being embarrassed over buying lipsticks for her was another. 

 

Did he want something out of this? But what? She could list several extremely sexual acts that the lipstick and her would involve, but that was not how Len would think. He is innocent, at best, so maybe he wanted a kiss?

 

She turned around and grabbed one of the lipsticks and swiped it on her hand, pressing her lips onto it. Then she grabbed Len and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Not only did she not freak out about the lipstick, but she kissed him? Len could feel his brain blanking out, being drained of whatever logical thinking he had. He could feel her oh so soft lips against his own. Instinctively, he flicked his tongue out to feel more of it before he pushed away from the kiss. The taste of the strawberry chapstick was sugary sweet and it lingered on the tip of his tongue. Len pursed his lips and looked down, lifting a finger to touch his own lips.

 

Rin then giggled, before leaning forward and observing her work of art. 

“Pink is a good colour on you.”

 

That just made Len’s ears flush with the same colour. 

 

Rin emptied out the bag on a nearby countertop. She spied the perfect colour and picked it up. 

 

“It’s your turn!”

 

She places the lipstick in Len’s hands and smiles cheekily at him. Is this a game to her? Len felt somewhat less shy about the whole thing and opened the cap of the bottle. This time round it is a mauve purple lipstick and Len tries to apply it to himself. Without a mirror of course, he messes the application and Rin laughs a little, before launching herself into the next round again. 

 

The Lipstick feels dry unlike the previous one and had no taste which Len felt a tad bit disappointed.However ,Rin kissing him makes him lose himself in her game again. This time Rin goes all out on him, pushing him down on the counter and causing the bottles to roll away. She tastes him, thrusting her tongue into his. 

 

When she pulls back to breathe, it's Len’s turn to laugh. Their little game had caused the purple lips stick to smear messily all over Rin’s mouth. Rin rubs the makeup off her mouth and grabs another random lipstick. Her hands find a soft orange lip gloss and she dabs a small amount on her fingers and grabs Len’s chin. With a few swipes, Rin tilted back and did the same to herself. Len curiously dabbed his own lips, realising how soft they were now. 

 

“Well, Tell me Rin. How is it that you have such soft lips? Is it because of this?”

 

“Half yes, half no. I just simply drink a lot of water on a regular basis because i am thirsty as fuck.”

 

“For me?”

 

Len lets out a little gasp as he realised that he actually said that out. Rin on the other hand was grinning devilishly. 

 

“Maybe.”

 

 

 

_ And if she plants butterfly trails of orange down his neck and back, that’s only between them and no one else.   _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually part of a much longer slow burn fic that i haven't figured out how to write. Thankfully i finally sat down today after thinking about that fic but with a standalone event that could also be a one-shot. I have written 50 different variations of chapter 1 of the fic and i am not satisfied with any one of them but this fic has been pretty okay so far, until i re read and then die of embarrassment and forget about writing. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Their anniversary is coming so soon, gosh i'm excited for like people to come back or something.


End file.
